Products may be sold through different channels of commerce, such as through an online store, a brick-and-mortar store, a kiosk within a brick-and-mortar store, or order by telephone. Unfortunately, a merchant that uses only one channel of commerce with its existing infrastructure limits its sales. Additionally, a merchant that uses multiple channels of commerce without combining orders, customers, and selections across the channels incurs overhead and limits the functionality of its systems.